When? Why? But, Thank You!
by Izayagurl
Summary: Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus berbohong? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan keadaanmu dariku, Hyung? Sungmin hyung, kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau bahagia? Terimakasih... terimakasih untuk semuanya... KyuMin Fanfiction


**Tittle**: When? Why? But,Thank You!

**Author**: Hoshi no Akira/ Lee Sungjae.

**Genre** : Angst and Romance(?).

**Rating**: T.

**Main Cast**: Cho KyuhyunxLee Sungmin (Super Junior Kyuhyun and Super Junior Sungmin).

**Disclaimer**: Mereka diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Dan diri mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri. Sedangkan Super Junior adalah milik ELF, oppadeul kami bernaung di bawah agensi SM Ent.

**Warning** : Typo(s), abal, alur gaje, YAOI, angst gak kerasa, EYD sedikit rusak(?).

**Summary** : Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus berbohong? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan keadaanmu dariku, _Hyung?_ Sungmin _hyung_, kenapa kau pergi? Apa kau bahagia? Terimakasih... terimakasih untuk semuanya...

.

.

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

__Happy reading all!__

.

.

_**Backsounds **_≈ Thank You and Dead at Heart by Super Junior.

.

* * *

><p><strong>When? Why? But,Thank You!<strong>

.

.

.

"Aku bodoh ya, _Hyung?_"

.

Kau tertawa getir. Sekali lagi air mata itu meluncur dengan indahnya. Membasahi pipimu. Membuat dadamu kembali sesak.

Tanganmu terjulur ke atas. Berusaha menangkap udara. Namun apa daya? Tak akan ada yang bisa kau raih.

.

"Kenapa dulu kau berbohong?"

.

Tubuhmu yang bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar kembali meringkuk. Rasa dingin akibat terpaan salju tak kau hiraukan. Siapa peduli? Kau sendirian di sini.

Ya, sendirian semenjak _'orang' _itu pergi.

.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau pergi?" lirihmu lagi. Kau remas dada sebelah kiri mu. Dimana jantungmu berada, organ tubuh yang kini terus berdetak tak beraturan untuk dirimu. Detakkan yang tak berguna.

Ya... karena detakkan ini begitu sakit sekarang.

.

Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menyeruak. Bagai gulungan film yang berputar secara acak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya, bagaimana awal kau bertemu dengan _'orang'_ itu di sekolah barumu. _First meeting_ yang begitu buruk. Berkepanjangan menjadi permusuhan. Saling memaki. Sikapmu yang kurang ajar saat itu benar-benar menarik kekesalan _sunbae_-mu. Oh aku lupa memberi tahu kalian, _'orang'_ itu adalah _sunbae_-nya.

_Sunbae_ yang sangat imut ketika sedang memakimu–setidaknya itu pendapat pribadimu. Seperti malaikat. Ya, bahkan kau tidak peduli bahwa _'orang'_ itu adalah _namja_ juga. Bahkan kau tak peduli ketika kau sadar kau mulai memperhatikan _'orang' _itu.

.

Sikapmu kurang ajar?

Hah, itu mungkin bakat lahiriah yang dimiliki oleh dirimu.

.

Musim dingin pertama kalian lewati bersama di atas atap sekolah hanya berdua.

Alasannya konyol. Kalian terkunci di atas sana. Kejadian yang menjadi awal untuk semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau kembali memeluk lututmu sendiri. Isakkan kembali terdengar. Kapan kau akan mendengar suara itu memarahimu lagi?

_Kapan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berlanjut ke tahun berikutnya. Kalian mulai dekat. Kau memasuki tingkat dua. Dan _'orang' _itu di tingkat tiga di sekolah kalian.

Sikap _'orang' _itu begitu manis. Kau bahkan sangat menyukai raut wajah yang merona merah itu. Walau sesekali kau harus mendapatkan pukulan keras di beberapa bagian tubuhmu karena sikap kurang ajarmu. Tapi kau menerimanya.

**Sungguh.**

Hal itu tulus. Kau menyukainya. Berpikir itu salah satu bentuk perhatiannya terhadapmu. Ya, kau menyukai semua yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Terlebih lagi kau menyukai bagaimana sensasi pertama kali kulit kalian bersentuhan. Mengirim friksi-friksi aneh di tubuh kalian berdua.

Hingga malam bersalju saat itu terlewat begitu saja dengan kenikmatan duniawi. Malam yang penuh cinta dan gairah–entah apa asal mulanya. Yang jelas saat keesokan harinya kalian terbangun di ranjang yang sama dan _'keadaan fisik'_ yang sama. Entah siapa yang menyatakan, hari itu membuat kalian resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Kau makin mengeratkkan pelukkan di lututmu sendiri. Begitu kau rindukan pelukan _'orang' _itu. Begitu hangat dengan aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan pikiran. Menghapus beban pribadimu.

Kapan kau akan merasakan pelukkan hangat itu lagi?

_Kapan?_

.

Bola matamu kembali bergerak resah. Tak hentinya kau memandang hamparan wilayah bukit yang serba putih itu. Di sini adalah tempat bersejarah bagi kalian, di bawah pohon oak yang terletak di atas sebuah bukit yang dekat dengan sekolah kalian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Rasanya mati bagaimana?'_

.

Saat itu kau terkekeh pelan. Selama itu kekasihmu itu belum pernah bertanya. Namun pertanyaan yang pertama kali kau dengar dari kekasihmu itu adalah bagaimana rasanya mati?

Hei, kau saja belum pernah merasakannya. Bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan itu?

.

_'Entahlah. Kenapa?'_

.

Kekasihmu kembali menggeleng pelan. _'Tak apa.' _Dia menatapmu dengan wajah polosnya. Memberikan dirimu sebuah senyum yang entah kenapa tak akan bosan kau melihatnya.

.

Tapi semua itu adalah kebohongan. Kebohongan pertamanya.

.

Harusnya kau sadar. Bagaimana perubahan kekasihmu itu. Bagaimana tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus, dengan kulit yang makin memucat. Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan hal itu ketika kekasihmu sedang ingin menghadapi Ujian Nasional?

.

_'Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh, _Hyung_. Belajar saja yang benar, jangan sampai aku lulus duluan, ya!'_

.

'Yaaa!_ Kau mengejekku!'_

.

Kenangan itu menjadi awal penderitaannya, 'kan?

.

Kenapa bodohnya dirimu dulu ketika kau tidak menyadari alasannya mimisan? Kau percaya dengan kata-katanya bahwa itu hanya anemia biasa.

.

**Bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh itu?**

.

**Bagaimana kau bisa dibohongi semudah itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaket tebal yang kau gunakan seakan tak berpengaruh untuk menghangatkan sedikit saja suhu tubuhmu.

Tubuhmu beku. Begitu pula dengan hatimu. Benar, 'kan?

.

Kepalamu kembali mengadah. Melihat bagaimana bulir-bulir salju kembali membasahi bumi. Kau tertawa dalam tangis. Sekali lagi aku katakan, kau tak peduli tubuhmu yang mulai mengigil di bawah siraman bulir-bulir salju, tak peduli bibirmu mulai membiru dan membeku, tak peduli napasmu yang mulai kesusahan.

Kau menangis tanpa suara di bawah pohon oak yang tertimbun salju itu.

.

.

_'Terimakasih...'_

.

.

Suara itu lagi... Kau mendengarnya. Kau mendengarnya lewat bisikkan halus yang dihantarkan oleh angin beku yang membelai kulit pipimu.

**Sakit memang.**

Tapi suara itu sudah cukup membuatmu menarik sudut bibir untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman miris bagai ungkapan betapa hatimu sangat sakit saat ini.

"Kenapa kau berterimakasih padaku, _Hyung?_" Kata-kata frustasi itu keluar lagi dari dirimu.

.

**Sreek–sreek–**

.

Kau berdiri dengan susah payah. Bahkan tangan yang bertopang pada batang pohon itu tak mampu membuat tubuhmu berdiri dengan tegak. Sesekali kau tersungkur karena kepalamu berdenyut saat kau mendirikan tubuhmu sendiri.

.

Setelah kau itu berhasil berdiri. Kau bersender pada batang pohon itu, berusaha mengatur napas yang terengah-engah, kepulan asap tipis keluar ketika kau menghembuskan napas.

Sesekali kau terbatuk. Untuk sekedar menarik napas pun sekarang terasa sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Udara ini memang sungguh ekstrim.

Atau mungkin kau yang terlalu bodoh karena berdiam diri saat badai salju akan datang?

.

**Kau bodoh. Karena itu sekarang kau sakit.  
><strong>

.

Memangnya sakit mana saat kekasihmu itu harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena pingsan? Dan kau lagi-lagi percaya bahwa dia hanya kelelahan?

Tahukan dirimu bahwa saat itu dia terus menangis. Merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya?

Dia bukan orang yang gampang menangis. Tapi saat kau melihat air matanya keluar. Kenapa kau masih tak sadar?

**Kau terlalu mudah dibohongi dengan semua alasannya. Karena itu sekarang kau sakit.**

.

Air mata itu seakan tak mau berhenti. Kenangan saat musim dingin terakhir yang kalian lewati bersama terasa baru saja beberapa menit terlewat. Di sini tepatnya, di bawah pohon ini. Dua tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Akhirnya kau lulus juga, _Hyung_.'_

.

'Yaa!_ Kau ini meremehkan aku!'_

.

_'_Aniya_, siapa bilang aku meremehkanmu? Aku hanya menyemangatimu, kau tahu?' _timpalmu waktu itu. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu ketika mengucapkan hal itu.

.

**Semuanya sudah terungkap.**

.

Akhirnya kau tahu dia mengidap penyakit kanker darah. Dan mungkin hari ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya.

_Kenapa?_

Kau menyesal ketika baru mengetahuinya?

_Kenapa?_

Kenapa tidak dari dulu?

Setidaknya kau bisa menjaganya, 'kan? Tak membiarkannya berjuang sendiri.

Menyisakan dirinya yang kini terduduk di sampingmu, kepalanya bersandar di bahumu. Dengan jari kalian yang saling bertaut. Sudah tak ada guna lagi untuk dia berbohong di hadapanmu. Yang dia bisa lakukan adalah tetap bersamamu.

.

Bukankah romantis?

.

Ya, untuk kenangan terakhir itu sangat romantis.

.

_'Terimakasih ya.'_

.

Kau tertawa getir mendengar ucapan kekasihmu itu. Walau pandanganmu lurus ke depan. Kau dapat merasakan bahumu basah. Basah karena air matanya yang meluncur dan membasahi baju di bagian bahumu. Tanpa suara kau juga ikut menangis.

.

Sejak kapan kau dan kekasihmu itu begitu cengeng?

.

Sudahlah. Semua tak ada guna lagi sekarang.

.

'Hyung_–aku mencintaimu,' _bisikmu sembari merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Dapat kau dengar dia tertawa, namun dapat pula kau rasakan bajumu kembali basah.

.

_'Aku tahu...'_

.

Kau tahu untuk ini dia tak mungkin berbohong.

.

_'Aku mencintamu–sangat sangat mencintaimu...'_ ulangmu sedikit keras. Kau cukup tak suka mendengar jawabannya tadi.

.

_'Benarkah?' _tanyanya sembari meremas kemeja bagian dadamu. Dia yang masih berada dalam pelukkanmu. Kau seakan tak mau melepasnya. Walau sekali lagi dapat kau rasakan, bagaimana suhu tubuhnya menurun dan tarikkan napasnya mulai kesusahan. Dia tetap tersenyum dalam pelukkanmu.

.

_'Tentu saja... karena itu kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tetap bahagia, ya, _Hyung?_' _tagihmu kepadanya. Mana pedulimu dengan suaramu yang serak seperti sekarang. Bahkan tak kau hentikan mengusap rambut hitamnya yang sehalus sutera.

.

_'Aku akan selalu bahagia bila ada di sisimu...'_

.

Kau tahu dia juga tak berbohong soal ini.

.

_'Benarkah itu, _Hyung?_ Kau akan menemaniku sampai aku mati juga, 'kan?' _harapmu kepadanya. Kau eratkan pelukkanmu. Tak putus-putusnya kau menciumi puncak kepalanya.

Dia mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Dia berbohong lagi. Iya, 'kan?

.

_'Kau tidak akan berbohong, 'kan, _Hyung?_'_

.

_'Haah, sekarang kesanmu terhadapku bahwa aku adalah pembohong, ya?'_

.

Tidak. Tentu tidak seperti itu. Kau tak pernah menganggapnya pembohong. Walau selama ini dia membohongi dirimu–untuk menutupi keadaannya.

.

_'_Aniya..._ Lee Sungmin bukan pembohong. Lee Sungmin itu malaikatku. Ah, sekarang aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama Cho Sungmin. Kau harus mau! Kau suka, 'kan? Ya, 'kan, _Hyung?_'_

.

Bodoh. Kau kembali meracau seperti orang gila. Kau masih memeluknya, kau tak mau mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan lagi tentang hidupnya.

.

Kekasihmu itu tersenyum, dalam simbahan air matanya yang makin deras. Sesekali terbatuk, mengambil napas panjang untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya padamu. Sebelum mendengar kata-kata terakhirnya keluar, kau bahkan sudah tak mampu menahan air mata yang semakin deras membasahi pipimu, tanpa pikir panjang kau menciumnya... mengeksplorasi semua rasa yang mungkin untuk kau kecap sekarang. Tak mau kehilangan rasa yang seakan menjadi candu bagimu. Hisapan bibirmu di bibirnya seakan menarik bibir _plump_ itu untuk terus jadi milikmu. Walau terengah dia berusaha membalas cumbuanmu.

.

_'Enngghh...' D_ia melenguh pelan. namun hal itu sudah taik kau hiraukan. Kau tetap mencumbunya. Mengelus tulang punggungnya sedikit kasar. Tak mau kehilangan malaikat ini dalam pelukmu.

_._

Dengan sisa kehidupan yang dia punya. Dia mendorong pelan bahumu. Memintamu berhenti. Kali ini kau menurutinya. Kau pandang bola matanya dalam. Walau mata kalian tampak bengkak karena menangis terlalu banyak, kau masih dapat melihat tatapn sayunya yang sungguh cantik.

.

_'Kau sungguh cantik...'_

.

_'Aku _namja_, bodoh.'_

.

_'Haha, kau masih mengingat kata-kata kasar itu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu,'_ bisikmu di telinganya. Dia berusaha membalas pelukkanmu itu. Napasnya sungguh menyesakkan. Bahkan kau yang mendengarnya serasa ingin menggantikannya bernapas. Tak sanggup melihat dia menderita lagi. Kau memandangnya lembut, memberikannya senyuman terbaikmu. Dia balas memandangmu, menarik sudut bibirnya. Baiklah, kau harus siap...

Bibirnya yang sedikit bengkak terbuka, membisikkan kalimat itu seiring dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup, _'Terimakasih... Aku mencintaimu...'_

.

Kau menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya yang tersisa di puncak kepalanya. Air mata bodohmu itu seakan tak mau berhenti keluar. Membasahi surai hitamnya. Suatu hal yang hanya menambah luka pada kenangan ini.

.

_'Harus berapa kali aku katakan, kalau aku juga mencintaimu? Aku lebih mencintai dirimu dari apapun, _Hyung_. _Nado... saranghae–nado... nado, Hyung–_' _Kau mulai panik karena tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kau memeluknya sedalam yang kau bisa.

Kau tahu hari ini akan tiba.

.

.

.

_Dimana dia pergi selamanya. Tidur dalam kebahagiaan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau tersadar. Kepalamu kembali mengadah. Kau tersenyum dalam ironi. Rasa sakit itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Menemanimu sampai kapanpun.

Kau tersenyum pahit. "Kau bilang mau menemaniku sampai mati. Kau bohong, _Hyung..._"

.

Cho Kyuhyun. Dua tahun terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Sungguh _namja _bodoh.

.

"Tapi kau bahagia di sana, 'kan, _Hyung?_ Ah, kau harus bahagia. Jangan kau bohongi aku lagi, ya, _Hyung?_" tanyamu lagi. Pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah terjawab. Kau lagi-lagi berusaha tersenyum. Menatap hamparan langit yang bertahun-tahun ini terlihat sangat tak menarik.

**Karena kau telah kehilangan dia.**

.

.

Masih kau pandangi awan gelap hari ini. Musim dingin yang entah keberapa kalinya. Musim yang menjadi awal dan kenangan untuk masa depanmu. Dengan langkah terseret kau mulai meninggalkan bukit bertumpuk salju itu. Sebelum kau benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu—atau lebih tepatnya sebelum kau mati beku di situ. Kau menoleh lagi ke arah langit. Berusaha tersenyum sebahagia mungkin. Kemudian berbisik pada udara–

.

.

.

_"–tapi terimakasih... Cho Sungmin."_

.

.

.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **

.

.

Speechless...  
>.<p>

.

.

Ada yang bisa memberitahu saya fict apa ini? ***buagh!**

Sepertinya angst fict ini gagal. Bukankah begitu? -_-

Fict ini terlintas begitu saja ketika saya sedang mendengarkan lagu _'Thank You', 'She's Gone'_ dan _'Dead at Heart'. _Jadilah fanfict abal ini ='(

Minahae jika feel nya tidak terasa. Fict ini ungkapan kegalauan saya ==a

Hei, saya merindukan KyuMin momment! AARRGH, dan beberapa hari lalu saya membaca FF yang sungguh membuat saya nangis-nangis gak jelas... oh, guys.. adakah yang mau membagi KyuMin momment bersama saya? ='(

Oh, ya, chinguya... Ada yang bingung dengan alurnya? Yang jelas setiap titik tiga itu flashback... saya tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara mencampur dua alur dalam cerita ini... semoga kalian tidak heran ***BRUAGH!**

Ahh, Uri Sungminnieppa sebentar lagi ulang tahun. Dan saya malah bikin FF seperti ini. Jeongmal yeoja baboya. ***duggh!**

.

.

Yah, semoga kalian suka dengan FF gak jelas ini. *dibakar #speechless...

.

.

Mind to Review yeorobun/minna-san?


End file.
